1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a vehicle lamp including a toroidal lens.
2. Related Art
A configuration of a vehicle lamp which has a toroidal lens which extends into an arc-like shape so as to surround a light source from a front side thereof, is disclosed in JP-A-S63-66801.
Such the configuration of the vehicle lamp enables light emitted from the light source to emanate from the toroidal lens as it is as diffuse light in a first plane in which the toroidal lens extends. Further, such the configuration of the vehicle lamp enables the light to emanate as parallel light in a second plane which intersects the first plane at right angles.
Therefore, such the configuration of the vehicle lamp enables to form a light distribution pattern which expands into a belt-like shape by light emitted from the toroidal lens easily.